


Bus Lovin

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are in London on their European tour about to go to a Q&A session when Jon goes to get Danny from his bus and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Lovin

Bus Lovin

Jon climbs on to Danny's bus and catches him pleasuring himself in his bunk. Jon hears the sounds on Danny panting and it turns him on and he looks down and sees himself getting hard already. He goes over to the bunk and opens the curtain and sees Danny stroking his cock and he has his eyes closed. Jon reaches in and puts his hand on Danny's hard cock and starts stroking it. Danny's eyes fly open to see Jon standing there smiling stroking his cock and he smiles back at him. He closes his eyes just as Jon lowers his head and starts sucking on the tip of his cock.  
“Mmmm.” Danny moans.  
Jon looks up through his eyelashes and gives Danny a wink. Jon then takes his cock deeper into his mouth and starts sucking hard and fast.  
“Oh shit!” Danny cries out.  
Jon continues to bob his head up and down and with his left hand reaches down and starts playing with his balls squeezing them gently. Danny starts to buck pushing himself deeper into Jon’s mouth. Danny grabs the sheets tightly as Jon continues his sweet assault on Danny’s cock.  
“What is going on here?” Donnie asks as he starts to walk closer.  
Jon frozen to the spot slowly lets Danny’s cock fall out of his mouth. Danny’s eyes shoot open as they both see Donnie standing there. Danny fumbles as he tries to get his pants up and Jon lowers his head and starts to back away from Danny.  
“You are having fun without me?” Donnie asks grinning.  
Danny looks over at Donnie and then back to Jon and Jon looks up at Donnie smiling.  
“I was just getting him ready for you.” Jon says.  
Danny looks from one man to the other and freezes. Donnie walks over to the two of them and Jon looks over at Danny who looks like he is about to cry.  
“I was just about to cum.” Danny whispers.  
Jon smiles as Danny sits up in the bunk with his pants around his knees. Jon reaches up and takes Danny’s pants off and tosses them to the side. He grabs ahold of Danny’s cock and starts stroking it again. Danny falls back and closes his eyes as Jon starts to suck on the tip once more.   
Jon smiles as he can feel Donnie’s hands around his waist. He feels Donnie start to unzip his pants and lower them to the floor. Donnie reaches around and starts stroking Jon’s cock all while kissing Jon’s neck.  
“Mmmm.” Jon hums on Danny’s cock sending vibrations throughout his body.  
“You keep that up and it won’t take me long to cum.” Danny whispers.  
Danny looks up and realizes why Jon hummed. He throws his head back again as Jon deep throats Danny.   
“That’s right baby suck that cock.” Donnie whispers to Jon.   
Jon starts sucking faster and harder on Danny’s cock as Donnie matches his rhythm on Jon’s cock.   
“I’m gonna cum!” Danny cries.  
Jon sucks once more as Danny cries out and cums again and again as Jon swallows every single drop.  
It doesn’t take long for Donnie to turn Jon around and drop to his knees and continue to suck on Jon’s hard cock. Danny jumps off the bunk and grabs Jon’s head and pulls him down for a long hard kiss. Jon moans in his mouth as Donnie continues to suck his cock.   
Danny slides behind Jon and reaches for the lube under his bed and applies it to his cock and Jon’s ass. Danny eases his cock inside making Jon gasp. He bends Jon over just a little as he pushes himself more and more inside him.   
“Oh Shit!” Jon cries out.   
Donnie tilts his head and sees that Danny is behind Jon and he starts to speed up. Jon looks down about the same time Donnie does this and reaches out and puts his hands on Donnie’s head.   
“You like this don’t you?” Danny whispers to Jon.  
Danny starts to quicken the pace and Jon can hear him grunting and growling.   
Jordan and Joey are outside trying to figure out why the bus is rocking and they get on and see the curtain is closed and can hear moaning. Jordan looks over at Joey and sees that big bulge in his pants. He walks over to him and kneels down and takes off his pants as his errection springs out almost hitting him in the face. He grabs it and starts sucking on the tip as Joe throws his head back.  
“Shhhh.” Jordan whispers.  
Joe nods as Jordan starts sucking again.

Danny is going faster and harder inside Jon as Donnie starts to play with Jon’s balls. Jon can feel he is about to cum and starts to moan louder as his grip on Donnie’s head tightens.   
“Cum for us Jon.” Danny whispers.  
Jon cries out as he comes in Donnie’s mouth over and over again and Donnie swallows every last drop. Danny pulls out and goes over to Donnie and turns him around. He adds some more lube to his cock and some to Donnie and eases himself inside. Jon goes around and stands behind Danny.  
“I told you I would fuck you.” Jon whispers.  
Danny hands Jon the lube and Jon adds some to his hand and starts stroking himself to get himself hard again.  
Jon then eases himself inside Danny and slowly works his way in and out of him.   
“Mmmm.” Jon hears from the other side of the curtain.  
Jon opens it up just a little bit to peek out and sees Jordan sucking hard on Joey’s massive cock. This turns him on even more and he watches as his little brother sucks fast and hard on the younger man’s cock. Jon moans and starts to pump Danny faster as he watches the other two.   
He then sees Joey shutter all over as he cums into Jordan’s mouth and Jordan standing and bending the younger man over the couch as he eases himself inside him. Jon watches as Jordan takes Joey and starts to pump in and out of him faster and faster.   
“Mmmm.” Jon moans as he starts to pound Danny faster and harder.   
Danny cries out in pleasure as he continues to pound into Donnie.   
“Cum for me.” Jon whispers as he still watches Jordan and Joey.  
Danny cums crying out Jon’s name and that sets off a chain reaction as Donnie cums and then Jon watches Joey fall to pieces with his fist in his mouth so he isn’t so loud.  
All of a sudden Donnie picks up Jon and throws him onto the bed and straddles him.   
“I wanna fuck you now baby.” Donnie whispers.  
Danny stands over by Jon’s head and Jon turns his head and all but swallows Danny’s cock.  
Donnie adjusts himself so that Jon’s cock is inside him. Donnie starts to grind his hips moving forward and backwards on Jon’s cock. Jon bucks up and down as he continues to suck on Danny’s cock.   
“Mmmm.” Jon can hear his brother moaning and hopes that the other two can’t hear it.

Joe gets up lays Jordan down on the couch. He takes his pants lowering them down and tossing them away. He gets up on the couch and lifts Jordan’s legs up as he enters Jordan.   
“Mmmm.” Jordan whispers  
“That’s right J, feel me.” Joey whispers.  
Joey starts moving in and out of Jordan slowly as they hear Jon moaning from behind the curtain.   
“Oh fuck me Joey.” Jordan cries out.  
Joey stops and puts his hand over Jordan’s mouth silencing him. They wait to see if the others heard them and then they hear Donnie grunting and growling and Jon moaning.   
Joey starts up again going faster and harder making Jordan want to cry out as he takes his shirt off and all but stuffs it inside his mouth. Joey pounds faster and faster as he takes his hand and places it on Jordan’s cock stroking it up and down just as fast as he is fucking Jordan.   
“Cum for me J.” Joey whispers.  
One more hard thrust as Joey enters Jordan and Jordan explodes coming all over himself from his stomach to his chest. Joey cums moaning and growling and he leans and kisses Jordan hard after Jordan takes the shirt out of his mouth.   
They are both panting and trying to catch their breath when they hear Jon crying out Donnie’s name. And they quickly get dressed and head off the bus before someone realizes they are there.

“DONNIEEE!” Jon cries as he comes again and again. Danny stroking himself nearby also cums again.   
They all sit there for a moment trying to catch their breaths before they head out to the Q&A with the London fans.   
“We so gotta do that again sometime.” Danny says.  
“Oh yes we should.” Donnie replies.  
Jon nods, “Yes I love doing this.”   
Jon opens the curtain to find Joey and Jordan had already gotten off the bus. He smiles as he starts to walk off. Donnie walks behind him and smacks his ass making him yelp. He turns around and Donnie smiles as he leans in for a kiss.   
Danny comes up behind them, “save that for later guys, we’re gonna be late.”   
Donnie and Jon break the kiss and they all head to the Meet and Greet.


End file.
